Confession in a Chocolate
by YugiohFanfic26
Summary: Johan doesn't want his confession of love to Judai be just saying 'I love you'. He wanted to tell it to Judai on a special way, on a way he will surprise him, on a way Judai doesn't expect. But what if it didn't turn well? SPIRITSHIPPING!
1. Carving

There's chocolate in my mouth while typing this fiction. And it's 45% cocoa.

I like chocolate do you like chocolate because I don't like chocolate I love chocolate there is dark chocolate milk chocolate with almonds or–

Ignore it!!!

I'm simply crazy about chocolates.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 1 - Carve on a Chocolate  
**

Today was Sunday, eight in the morning to be exact and our dear European named Anderson Johan was still lying on his bed. Not because he is still asleep or doesn't feel to get up, he is just busy… thinking.

He want to confess, he want to let his feelings be revealed, he want to let _him _know how much he loves him. The problem is, should he?

Of course he knows he should! But Johan wants to confess to _him_ on the way that he would surprise _him… _something simple but not expectable.

Who was this _him _that Johan seems to be obsessed about?

Well, it's non other than his best friend and love Yuki Judai.

Johan starts to stretch his arms and legs. He might be think of something while walking outside the dorm. And he needed the sun's heat energy too.

He made his way to the forest, stopping to stare at the clear water of the small pond.

Well, if he was going to confess in an unexpected way… he should be writing it down on something…

Card is a tradition.

But what about on something that Judai likes to munch… fried shrimp.

How in the world would he wrote down or carve 'I love you' on the fried shrimp's body? He doesn't know. What about on a food usually being put designs on?

Wait… Judai… just think about him and a clue might pop out…

Judai has chocolaty features and chocolate means sweetness. Oh! That's sweet! It is decided.

Johan is going to carve down his confession on a big bar of chocolate.

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

After buying the needed chocolate, Johan ready his thin metal stick bought in some stores in Domino city then starts to make his hands works. After a little line there, curve there, dots and little designs of lines beside . . .

"Perfect!" Johan cheered as he finishes carving his simple but lovely confession on an expensive bar of chocolate. He raises it in the air, looking at it with proud in his eyes. "Now, we just have to give this to Judai and when he read it…" he gulps, "we just have to know his response… which I hope is a good one…"

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

Johan starts making his way to the Osiris Dorm, the closer he gets the more his heart pumped in nervousness. What will Judai say if he read what carved on the chocolate bar? What if Judai won't accept him? But to start with, how will he give Judai the carved-chocolate? Handed it to him like normal… tell him there is a surprise inside… or… ask him to see the writings on the chocolate.

His thoughts stopped when he reached the Osiris dorm, he marched up the stairs and in front of Judai's room. He straightens his dress a bit and deeply sighs. He wants to look like he won't do any surprises or confession. He knocks on the door, having no response, he began to knock harder ending in a conclusion that Judai might be not on his room or he is simply asleep.

He sighs in exasperation and let his hand twist the door knob, which he found unlock. He open the door slowly and as silent as he can to not startled Judai if he is still asleep. But anyway, the hard knocks didn't affect him even a bit, so maybe a little door creaking will do nothing.

He enters the room and closes the door behind him, finding himself smiling at the peacefully sleeping Judai. _"So adorable…" _he thought. And look at Judai's table clock. "Eleven forty-five… not bad…" he let out a silenced chuckle. "Guess I would just leave it here and let him discover it…" he places the special chocolate beside Judai's deck on the table. "Hey, Winged Kuriboh, E-Heroes and Neo Spacians…" he whispers, "You know this chocolate is very important because it can change my life forever. Please, don't let anyone except Judai see it, okay?"

"_Alright!" _an eager quiet reply from Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin was heard. _"And I'm the only one replying so we can keep the silence. You know we are big mouths!" _the Dolphin joked, and laughed at his own joke.

"_Kuri! Kuri!" _Winged Kuriboh told Aqua Dolphin to keep his voice low.

"_Sorry… anyway, go on and ready yourself for your darling's response." _Aqua Dolphin teased. _"We really wanted you to be his lover."_

Johan blushes, "Thanks but he's not yet my darling, I don't want to expect much. But thanks guys, I'll be going now." With that, Johan left the room with a confusing feeling. He just feels that something won't work right.

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

After three hours, Johan expected Judai to be awake and he is expecting that Judai had read what's on the chocolate. What Johan wanted now is to just hear Judai's response to his beating heart.

**PART 1 – END!!!**

Hope you liked it.

Please read and review. Next chapter will be there, hopefully soon.


	2. Making Sure

For the late update… sorry… sappy that's all.

CHOCOLATES makes me happy!!! All the time!!!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 2 – Making sure**

Yep, three hours passed away and Johan knows Judai will be awake by now. And already found out the chocolate. So, what better to do than to start walking to the Osiris dorm?

"_Rubi," _his duel spirit friend appears on his shoulder, worrying on his master.

"I'm alright Ruby, just normally feeling what everyone on my situation should feel!" He laughed.

On his way to the Osiris dorm, he tried to remember what he had carved to the chocolate bar. He thought he did something wrong, because the bad feeling hasn't gone for the past three hours. Did he forget to do something? Or maybe he was nervous. He reminded himself that nervousness can be a false… yet sometimes true.

He gulps and sighed. "Nothing wrong had happened; Judai found the chocolate and had read it, and know my feelings for him. The last is to just find out his response. That's all! That easy!" he let out a nervous laugh, trying his best to think positive, to be calm and chill.

"_Rubi, rubi!" _he chirped assuring.

"Yeah, nobody will see that chocolate before Judai. His duel monsters are there to assure that." But he think he should make sure somehow. _"Maybe I should ask our friends about Judai's mood if they had seen him. Somehow that can give me a clue… it can squeeze my anxiety a bit." _He thought as he continues to walk to the said dorm.

After a while, he saw Sho, Manjoume and Kenzan walking to his way. Johan think that they just came from Judai, and he might get some clues from them about Judai. "Yo, guys!" Johan called as he advance to them.

"Good afternoon, Johan-kun."

"Haven't seen you in awhile private?" Kenzan face turns to wonder. "Where have you been?"

Johan run his hand on the back of his head as he let out a chuckle. "Kinda busy, I'm on my room to wonder about some things." A beat, "Have you seen Judai?"

"That's what he said," Manjoume points at the Dorm. "He also asked that when he went to the Osiris cafeteria." Manjoume rolled his eyes. "He was soooo happy." He said sarcastically.

"Happy?" Johan asked, not that he wonder why Judai's happy. He knows very well that Judai is the most cheerful person in the Earth he knows. There is just something different on how Manjoume has said happy.

"Yeah, he came bursting to the Osiris cafeteria - "

"It was annoying…" Manjoume snorted.

Sho continues, "Shouting that he found a chocolate on his table."

"Really?" Johan asked in amazement. _"Yes!" _he mentally cheered. It was a big assurance that Judai found the chocolate. All sudden he was showered a great relief. And he can't stop from grinning.

"Yes, he was so happy. He was waving the chocolate."

"Almost jumping in fact-don,"

"What almost?" Manjoume raised an eyebrow, "He was jumping."

"Really?" Johan eyes shine in excitement. _"Judai is happy, very, very happy about the chocolate I gave him. That meant one thing… but I should know more." _He grin slightly. "What did he said about the chocolate?"

"Well," Sho stopped to think, "When I asked him what's so special about the chocolate. He said it was…well… a chocolate…" Sho let a small chuckle.

"Huh?" Johan raised an eyebrow.

"I teased him that he had an admirer but then," Manjoume growl angrily, "He said that, he got another admirer more than me!" Manjoume shouted angrily. "That drop-out!!!"

"Calm down, Manjoume-kun…" Kenzan said.

"It's Manjoume-sanda!" he glares at Kenzan. "My food jumps into my face when his feet kicked the table!"

"It was an accident-saurus."

"There's no such thing as accidents!" Manjoume hollered.

Johan got all wonder, _"I can't sense that Judai talks about me." _Johan wander his thoughts on the sky for a bit before asking another question. "Did Judai mention a person?"

"Non…" Johan felt the anxiety back again, "he only asks where you are, he said he really needs to talk to you about the chocolate."

"_His response…" _Johan thought.

"When he got no information, he runs out of the door, I think he is looking for you." Sho raised an eyebrow, "Haven't you seen him? It's been almost two hours I think."

Johan gaze at the Osiris dorm, "Weirdly not,"

Manjoume snort, "Maybe he was on his room happily mumbling about the chocolate he found."

"Yea, hope so!" Johan said, can't help but giggle. He was almost sure that he will get a positive response from Judai.

"Huh? Why-don? Are you the one who gave that chocolate to big bro?" Kenzan asked.

"Well, you'll know soon!" he runs pass his friends to the Osiris dorm. "Catch you later guys!"

"He seems pretty happy." Sho said.

"Maybe he also found a chocolate on his table when he woke up." Kenzan conclude.

"Morons…" Manjoume mumbled as he angrily walks off.

Kenzan put his fingers on his chin. "Does having peanut butter on your face is bad?"

"Yep!" Sho laughed. "Because it's sticky for Manjoume, well, yeah it is."

They start walking to their dorms when Kenzan remembered something.

"I forgot to ask Johan-kun what chocolate brand is that!"

"But were still not sure, if Johan bought that chocolate."

"But what if he is?" Kenzan asked, "I just got a feeling big bro swallow that chocolate fast."

"Huh?" Sho thinks, "Is there a ring or card on that chocolate? Is that what you're thinking?"

"Er… not actually, but that chocolate looks expensive to be just normally given."

"Guess you're right," A beat, "Judai would have sense it anyway!"

"Yeah, he can't eat cards!" Kenzan happily agreed.

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

Johan knocks on the Judai's door room, which is quickly opened by the brunette.

"Hello Johan!" Judai greeted cheerfully. "Come in!"

Johan walk inside and glance to the table where he previously places the special chocolate bar.

"Hey, Johan"

"Yes?"

"Where have you been?" Judai asked as he sits on his bed.

Johan smiles, "I was in my room."

Judai pouted, "I was looking on the places we usually hang out."

Johan sits beside Judai and gave a bright smile. "Sorry about that Judai, well, I was sort of busy thinking about stuffs."

Judai gave a confuse look. "Huh? What are those? Can I know?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Johan then notice chocolate smudges near Judai's lips. _"So he had eaten it…"_

Judai's pout grew which made him look cuter, "Ah, I waste my time looking for you to just know you have been thinking things that you refuse to tell me?" he cross his arms in front of him, as he look away.

"_He's playing mad?"_ Johan smirked. _"This was a good sign." _He hugs Judai on the shoulders with one arm. "Do not pout. It was really nothing to think about." Even though the sight is so cute; he much prefers to see Judai's smiling face. _"Should I play 'I'm oblivious to that chocolate'? Or ask him if he found a chocolate?"_

Judai sighs and his pout disappear making way to his smiling face. "I am really happy today!" Judai said as he smiled at Johan.

"Well, I will be too Judai!" Johan replied with the same happy grin.

"You will be too? You're not happy now?"

"I'm happy now, but I'll be happier." Judai gave him a confuse look. "Sho said you found a chocolate bar on your table."

"Oh, that's right! That's why I'm looking for you!"

Johan smiling face have fallen slightly, _"Something tells me things are not going to be what I expected." _And maybe Johan is right…

Judai looks at Johan with a questioning look, "Do you know where the chocolate bar came from?"

**Chapter 2… ^_^ Done…**

Hehehe… er… I'm having a headache! Er… sorry about the cliffy…. Er…

Yeah, I know this is worse!!! *cries* I'm having a terrible time!

Ah… please read and review… if you like it tell me what you liked… well, if you don't… you can tell me what you don't like. But please don't be harsh. I don't intend this to be canon by the way… if somebody will correct me for that.

^_^


End file.
